Una mera coinciencia
by Eli-mont
Summary: nuevos inquilinos llegan a la casa de huespedes aunque su extraño parecido y su forma de ser despertaran en Arnold los sentimientos que tambien habia tenido ocultos hacia Helga
1. los nuevos inquilinos

1. los nuevos inquilinos

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el incidente con industrias futuro y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las clases habían dado inicio pero una joven rubia aún seguía perpleja por la actitud algo desinteresada pero sin dudar normal de cierto chico con extraña cabeza en forma de balón

-Helga… ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto su amiga Phoebe algo preocupada

-no sé de qué hablas- contesto distraídamente mirando a lo lejos a Arnold y Lila platicar amenamente

-¿de eso?- insistió Phoebe remarcando su actitud pero Helga ni siquiera reacciono o dio motivo de discusión lo que asusto un poco a la chica

Así dieron inicio las clases mientras el señor Simmons escribía en el pizarrón las actividades de ese día Helga estaba concentrada en su cuaderno al parecer escribiendo inspiradoramente y de vez en cuando miraba a Arnold

-muy bien, niños- les llamo el señor Simmons –este será un trabajo para entregar, será en equipos de tres y tratara sobre lo que harán en el futuro… como se imaginan y qué planes tienen- comento el profesor emocionado –esta serán las parejas… Rhonda, Curly y Harold- señalo a los jóvenes

-genial, soy un sándwich de tontos- expreso Rhonda frustrada

-Stinky, Nadine y Sid- señalo el profesor a los jóvenes que estaban más atrás –Helga, Arnold y Lila- expreso provocando que Helga se levantara enaltecida –lo siento, Helga no hay cambios- le advirtió antes de seguir nombrando a los equipos

El equipo de Helga se quedó un rato después de clases para platicar del trabajo bajo la frustración de la rubia al ver a Arnold coquetear con Lila que actuaba desinteresada ante el

-propongo que vayamos a mi casa y ahí nos pondremos de acuerdo- comento Arnold dirigiéndose específicamente a Lila

-claro… Helga ¿estás de acuerdo?- pregunto Lila con su dulce pero algo atosigante tono de voz

-si… ya que- expreso la rubia desinteresada comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de Arnold pues se sabía el camino perfectamente

Llegaron y para su sorpresa se encontraron con un camión de mudanzas afuera de la casa de huéspedes, Arnold entro algo preocupado pero sus abuelos estaban almorzando tranquilamente en la cocina

-Abuelo… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio extrañado al notar que había varias cajas en la cocina, pasillos, sala y otras partes notables de la casa

-el señor Hyunh consiguió trabajo en california y a esta familia los transfirieron a Hillwood, así que el señor Potts, óscar y Suzie se fueron con él para acompañarlo y dejar más espacio en la casa- comento el anciano divertido

-ya me voy- expreso una señora que entro en la cocina tomando una maceta con un pequeño cactus

-pero… ¿no acaban de llegar?- expreso la abuela de Arnold confundida

-¿así?- pregunto la señora de igual forma confundida

-Miriam- le grito otra señora que entro en la cocina cargando unas maletas –ayuda a desempacar- le pidió la señora más tranquila

-está bien- la señora con la maceta dejo el cactus en la mesa y tomo la maleta

-disculpen- expreso la otra señora apenada –Miles- grito –trae mis cosas- le ordeno

-no son adorables- expreso el abuelo de Arnold divertido

-hola- saludo una señora que cargaba unas cajas y las dejo en la cocina

-creo que son todas- expreso un señor que la seguía de cerca con un muy extraño parecido a Arnold

-bien, gracias por recibirnos aquí…- expreso la señora agradecida

-no hay de que… mire él es mi nieto Arnold- el abuelo presento al chico ante los señores

-mucho gusto… soy Helga y él es mi esposo Arnold- se presentó la señora y a su acompañante y que sonrió gustoso

Helga y Arnold se miraron entre si sonrojados mientas Lila soltaba una risa tímida

-bien, iré a hacer mi… mi tarea- tartamudeo Arnold aun impresionado saliendo de la cocina seguida por una más que sonrojada Helga y una divertida Lila

Arnold subió las escaleras invitando a ambas chicas a seguirlo para encontrarse con un chico rubio que jugaba a los dardos entre dos habitaciones

-oye… ten más cuidado- le aconsejo Arnold pues uno de los dardos casi le dio en la cabeza

-disculpa… tú debes ser Arnold… tus abuelos no paran de hablar de ti- se presentó el chico rubio, algo alto y de ojos azules –soy Philip- saludo

-hola- expreso Lila impresionada ante el muchacho –soy Lila- se presentó embobada

-Philip… ¿Dónde están mis cosas de piano?- pregunto indignada una rubia, alta de ojos azules

-yo que se- expreso Philip frustrado –ella es mi tonta y sin personalidad hermana Cecile- los presento

-eres un grosero… le preguntare a Geraldine- expreso la chica enojada

-¿Qué?- respondió una chiquilla rubia de hermosos ojos verdes que colgaba del techo

-y ella es Geraldine mi otra hermana con múltiples personalidades- expreso Philip divertido

-y él es Philip el torpe de la familia- expreso la pequeña divertida bajando del techo

-no… esa soy yo- expreso la anciana que cargaba la maleta pero ahora vacía

-ella es la abuela Miriam- expreso Philip –la mama de mi mama- comento

-sí, Miriam, definitivamente no eres la más cuerda de la familia- le llamo la atención la otra anciana que salió de la habitación

-ella es la abuela Stella, la mama de mi papa- explico Philip –y el es el abuelo Miles, el esposo de la abuela Stella- comento

-esto es muy extraño- expreso Arnold confundido

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lila preocupada por el chico

-no lo vez…- expreso Helga anonadada –es como si Arnold y yo- expreso sorprendida

-¿Cómo si tú y el… que?- expreso Lila frustrada ante la necesidad de querer saber que sucedía

-mejor hagamos el trabajo otro día- sugirió Arnold

-mañana en la escuela- logro articular Helga antes de salir despavorida de la casa del chico seguida por una confundida Lila

Arnold solo se encerró toda la tarde a reflexionar que era lo que pasaba pues pareciera que estaba viendo su futuro con Helga su acosadora de siempre lo que le hizo recordar aquella noche tormentosa donde la chica supuestamente había declarado sentimientos de amor lo cual bajo estas circunstancias lo hacía ponerse más nervioso

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aqui hay una nueva historia que espero les guste sera mas como comedia, la idea surgio al preguntarme como seria la familia de Arnold y Helga pero no queria hacer otro "life with the shortmans" el punto es que queria algo mas gracioso, tambien me base en matrimonio cuando Arnold imagina que tiene tres hijos, ya se ira descubriendo que realmente sucede en la historia pero por lo mientras aqui esta... xD <strong>


	2. una gran familia

2. Una gran familia

Arnold salió de su habitación un poco antes del atardecer deseando aclarar sus ideas y la situación comprometedora en la que se habia visto unas cuantas horas atrás pero ocurriendo todo lo contrario se encontró con los nuevos inquilinos acaparando la cocina mientras sus abuelos platicaban divertidos con ellos

-hola- saludo Arnold aun impresionado

-hola pequeño, ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto su abuelo –la señora Stella va a preparar un rico fetuccini- comento el anciano

-sí, hago el mejor fetuccini del mundo- se enorgulleció la señora de cabello castaño que sostenía una cuchara embarrada de salsa

-no mama tú haces pasta- comento el señor rubio muy parecido a Arnold

-el fetuccini es una pasta, hijo- expreso la señora volviendo a concentrarse en la mezcla

-cariño, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el rubio a su esposa que se encontraba en el jardín desenterrando algo con una pala

-Philip escondió las cosas de Cecile- explico la señora

-yo le ayudo- se ofreció el abuelo de Arnold galante –Cecile es la que toca muy mal el piano- afirmo el anciano tomando el rastrillo –con suerte hagamos un hoyo muy grande y enterramos el piano- expreso divertido –pero… ¿Qué cosas le enterró el niño?- pregunto curioso

-los libros de piano- explico la señora divertida

-ya sabía yo que ese niño me caía muy bien y no solo por llamarse Philip- expreso el anciano divertido –así debiste llamarte Arnold- le comento a su nieto

Arnold camino hasta la mesa donde se sentó mas que confundido su abuela y la señora de cabello rubio cenizo entraron en la cocina platicando cosas sin sentido seguido de los tres chicos que ahora habitaban su casa

-Mama, Philip perdió todas las piezas del juego de damas chinas- comento Cecile

-pueden jugar con galletas oreo- explico la anciana Miriam

-pero todas son negras, Miriam- le refuto Gertie, la abuela de Arnold

Miriam tomo las galletas que estaban en la mesa y las abrió a la mitad mostrando su relleno blanco

-y así es como invento el ajedrez de marvel- comento Stella que hacia la comida

-Madre, la pasta… se está quemando- explico el señor Arnold

-lo siento…- expreso la anciana apenada tomando la cazuela en la que se cocía la pasta -¿Qué cenaremos ahora?- pregunto avergonzada

-pediré comida china- expreso el señor Arnold antes de caminar hacia el teléfono no sin ser interceptado por su esposa

-asegúrate que la galleta de Geraldine sea de buena suerte, recuerda lo que ocurrió con Aristóteles- le aconsejo la rubia y su esposo solo asintió

Después de esperar a que llegara la cena y comer amenamente como si realmente fueran una familia, la pequeña Geraldine se acercó a tomar su galleta de la fortuna ante la vista expectante de todos

-666- expreso Geraldine desalentada

-bien, es hora de irse a lavar los dientes y prepararse para dormir- agrego la madre de la pequeña arrebatándole el papel y comenzando a apurarlos

Al día siguiente Arnold se levantó esperando que todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior fuera un sueño pero por alguna extraña razón era un sueño que no quería que se acabase, bajo sigilosamente las escaleras y se encontró a todos almorzando en la cocina

-buenos días- saludo la señora- …veo que te levantaste tarde pero aquí está tu desayuno- expreso amable y deposito frente a Arnold un plato con wafles y huevo que Arnold no dudo en devorar

-bien… Cecile, tu padre te llevara a la secundaria y Arnold me harias el favor de enseñarles a Philip y Geraldine el camino a la primaria- expreso la señora dulcemente y Arnold asintió

-aquí están sus almuerzos- les dijo Stella poniendo frente a cada uno una bolsa de papel con sus nombres

-gracias, Stella… ¿Qué les diste?- dijo la rubia preocupada mirando el contenido de la bolsa de Arnold

-los niños deben alimentarse sanamente- expreso la anciana de cabello castaño

-esto es un tarro de mayonesa- expreso la pequeña Geraldine mostrando el frasco

-Mama- le grito el señor rubio que entro en la cocina tratando de amarrarse la corbata, la rubia se acercó a amarrar la corbata del hombre y le beso la mejilla

-bien, es hora de irse a la escuela- expreso la rubia emocionada animando a los chicos

Arnold salió de su casa seguido de Philip y Geraldine hasta caminar a la parada del autobús

-Así que… ¿Cecile ya va en la secundaria?- expreso Arnold impresionado

-sí, ella tiene 15 años, yo 10…- comento Philip

-y yo tengo 8- expreso Geraldine emocionada

-si, a nadie le importa- le regaño su hermano aventándola lejos

Llegaron a la escuela a la expectativa de todos pues el nuevo alumno del quinto año no era de mal ver, rubio, alto y de hermosos y expresivos ojos azules

-¿es tu primo?- pregunto Gerald confundido y algo enojado al notar que todas las chicas se acercaban a el

-no… es hijo de los nuevos inquilinos- explico Arnold almorzando el sándwich de pastrami que la señora Stella había preparado para ellos debía de admitir que estaba delicioso

-su hermana va en el mismo grupo que Timberly- comento Gerald –y a que no creerás a quien se parece- le explico

-a Helga- comento Arnold esperando alguna señal de repugnancia por parte de su organismo sin embargo en su estómago solo surgió un gran vacío acompañado por unas tremendas cosquillas lo cual provoco que se sonrojara

-no es extraño que él se parezca a ti- expreso Gerald señalando al rubio que miraba despotamente a las chicas que se acercaban a saludarlo entre ellas Lila –y su hermana se parezca a Helga-explico Gerald señalando a la chica rubia que almorzaba desinteresadamente en una de las bancas no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban junto con su mejor amiga Phoebe

Arnold volvió a sentir ese vacío en su estómago y ese fuerte latir en su pecho poniéndolo aún más nervioso de lo que estaba y con tan solo mirar a lo lejos a esa chica rubia que tanto había sido su dolor de cabeza en todos estos años y ahora salía en él un nuevo sentimiento que ni con Lila o alguna otra chica que le gustara había sentido antes jamás…

* * *

><p><strong>bien, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo aunque no les aseguro que pueda subir tan seguido espero les guste n.n <strong>


	3. Una peculiar forma de ser

3. una peculiar forma de ser

Arnold, Lila y Helga decidieron comenzar su trabajo con una entrevista a un profesionista y los tres concordaron en entrevistar a la doctora Bliss, pero al llegar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa pues cierta pequeña niña rubia y de hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban en la sala de espera leyendo una de las revistas que se encontraba allí

-Geraldine… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lila con su tono dulce de hablar

-depende… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le reto la pequeña utilzando el mismo tono de hablar

-yo no vengo a terapia pero Helga si- explico Lila algo acorralada ante la prepotencia de la niña

-oye…- le reclamo Helga –no divulgues eso- se sintio atacada

-tranquila, es su forma de proteger su autodependencia a ser perfeccionista- explico la pequeña

-Herbert Carroll- afirmo Helga concordando con la pequeña que asentia sin despegar la vista de la revista que leia

Del consultorio de la doctora salio el padre de la pequeña que hablaba con la doctora Bliss

-entonces esperaremos a que llegue a la revolución francesa- comento la doctora

-¿Qué hare si quiere matar a Kant como mato a Aristoteles?- expreso el padre preocupado

-en ese caso tendre que analizar la situación no sabría si fuera un progreso o un retroceso en la situación, pero no creo que repita la misma historia- explico la doctora

Arnold, Lila y Helga miraban a los adultos confundidos

-no se preocupen, niños- expreso la doctora para tranquilizar a los chicos pues tenían un rostro palido y de incomprensión –la pequeña Geraldine esta en la etapa del amigo imaginario pero su situación es diferente a las demás pues sus amigos imaginarios son… eruditos- explico la doctora pero Lila no entendia –Aristoteles, platon, justiniano- explico detalladamente pero la joven pelirroja la miraba desentendida –el punto es que no podre atenderlo tengo que hacer otras cosas- finalizo

-llevar a su gato al veterinario- expreso Geraldine dejando la revista sobre la pequeña mesa de centro

-no… bueno, tambien… observaste mi agenda- le reclamo la doctora frustrada ante la mirada divertida de la pequeña –y esa es la razón por la que vienes dos veces por semana a terapia- le regaño

-bien, mejor la dejamos doctora- expreso el padre –vamos, Geraldine- dijo tomando la mochila de la pequeña y la niña de dedico una mirada de enojo –y Kant- expreso frustrado

-¿y ahora a quien entrevistaremos?- expreso Lila dudosa

-señor… ¿usted es profesionista?- pregunto Arnold a su tocayo, es decir a el señor Arnold

-si, estudie administración de empresas- expreso orgulloso –pero vamos a la casa y ahí les respondo lo que sea- les invito a los chicos

Todos se fueron a la casa donde la anciana Miriam bajaba lentamente las escaleras y Gerti, la abuela de Arnold la esperaba en el ultimo escalon seguida por la señora Stella que miraba impaciente la escena

-vamos, Miriam, muévete mas rápido- le reclamo Stella

-ya voy- expreso Miriam

-¿A dónde van ahora, Mama?- expreso el señor Arnold

-vamos al bingo- expreso Miriam emocionada

-si, pero de aquí a que bajas las escaleras ya sacaron los primeros tableros- expreso Stella frustrada y Gerti solo rio

-creo darán baguettes de pastrami- comento la abuela de Arnold

Sin saber como o porque Miriam ya habia bajado hasta el ultimo escalon y corrio literalmente hasta la puerta a tomar su abrigo

-haberlo dicho antes- expreso colocándose su saco

Los niños rieron divertidos y Stella solo viro los ojos en señal de indignación

Despues se encaminaron la cocina donde la señora Helga limpiaba un poco ayudada por el abuelo de Arnold y el anciano Miles

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el señor Arnold colocando su portafolios en la mesa, Geraldine se sento a lado de Arnold, Lila y Helga observando la escena

-Limpieza de primavera- expreso la señora

-pero si estamos en otoño- reclamo su esposo confundido

-de primavera… dije- expreso el anciano Miles frustrado y Helga asintió tratando de demostrar de quien fue la idea

-hola, Arnold veo que trajiste amigos… ¿quieren quedarse a comer?- pregunto la señora amable

Despues de comer y platicar un poco con el señor Arnold aun con las interrumpciones elocuentes y divertidas del abuelo o de Miles

-Papa- le llamo la pequeña Geraldine al hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella devorando su estofado –tu trabajo es aburrido- expreso la pequeña antes de levantarse de la mesa –ya termine, con permiso- dijo antes de retirarse

-ella salio de tu lado- expreso el hombre frustrado a su esposa que recogia el plato de su pequeña

-sí, es la genio de la familia- expreso la mujer orgullosa

-entonces… explícale a estos niños como es ser profesional… ella estudio Literatura y solo ha escrito dos libros- expreso antipático

-y de las regalías es que hay comida todos los días en la casa- expreso la esposa indignada

-yo manejo inversiones a nivel mundial- se defendió el rubio

-y crees que cuando Meyer no vendió mas copias que Rowling… ¿no manejo inversiones a nivel mundial?- expreso divertida

-bueno… el punto es que nuestra pequeña- se levantó el señor Arnold rodeando a su esposa por la cintura –salió toda una genio igual que tu- expreso antes de darle un beso –pareciera que nuestros hijos no sacaron nada de mi familia- expreso triste

Philip y Cecil entraron en la cocina peleando por una botella de agua vacía

Su esposa lo miro divertida y el devolvió una mirada sarcástica

-en serio… la sin personalidad y el niño "todolopuedo"- expreso indignado su esposo y después de reflexionar un poco -¿soy así?- expreso frustrado

Arnold, Lila y Helga miraban la escena desentendidos

-bueno… ya es tarde y me tengo que ir- expreso Lila levantándose de la mesa

-yo igual- comento Helga y miro a Arnold que al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre el también la miro y ambos se sonrojaron

Arnold no pudo dormir esa noche recordando todo lo que había pasado, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo a lado de la nueva familia que se había mudado a su casa pero se le hacía tan conocida y sobre todo tan peculiar cosa que le encantaba y comenzó a soñar que ese sería su futuro más sin embargo no era con la persona que el más deseaba sino con una persona que en algún momento le parecía distante pero que al juntarse formarían a la familia más única, elocuente y divertida que el jamás había imaginado pudiera lograrse…


	4. un dia de perdidos

4. Un día de perdidos

-Hola, amigo- saludo Gerald a Arnold que miraba distraídamente a Lila y luego miraba a Helga –bien… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto confundido

-no lo sé- expreso Arnold –me siento extraño… ya sabes con todo lo que está pasando- explico el rubio

-si… es muy extraño pero que se puede hacer… a veces hay coincidencias así en la vida, ¿no?- exclamo Gerald animando a su amigo que estaba muy distraído ese día

-hola, Lila- saludo Arnold a esa niña pelirroja que le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa –me preguntaba si quisieras ir esta tarde a tomar un helado o al cine conmigo- le pregunto tímido

-nos vemos en el cine- se despidió Philip de unos amigos antes de entrar al salón pasar a lado de Arnold y Lila desinteresado

-¿Iras al cine hoy?- pregunto Lila curiosa a Philip

-si…- le contesto desinteresado

-entonces…. Acepto ir contigo Arnold- le comento Lila convencida

Arnold se sentó en su lugar aun confundido con lo que habia pasado

-eres tanto tonto- expreso Helga

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Arnoldo enojado

Helga se cubría la boca avergonzada pues lo que había pensado lo dijo en voz alta

-ella solo te utiliza- le comento la chica por fin pero al notar que Arnold se desanimó un poco –perdón… es la verdad- expreso Helga apenada

-lo se… Helga… ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine?- invito Arnold provocando que Helga se sonrojara

-bueno… yo… no lo sé… lo voy a pensar- comento dudosa

Después de clases la mayoría de los chicos fueron al cine pues había nuevas películas, entre ellos Arnold, Helga, Phoebe y Gerald caminaba por la dulcería observando que iban a comprar

Arnold entonces noto que cierta pequeña caminaba sola por el cine buscando a alguien

-Geraldine… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le llamo a la pequeña

-Philip me perdió- expreso la pequeña

-dirás… que te perdiste- explico Arnold

-también- asintió la pequeña

-vamos te llevare a casa- le animo Arnold –bueno… ¿Dónde están Phoebe y Gerald?- hasta ese momento los rubios notaron la ausencia de sus amigos -¿vienes Helga?- le comento la chica asintió desinteresada

Llegaron a casa donde la señora Helga leía un libro en la sala mientras tomaba una taza de café

-Mama… Philip me perdió- expreso la pequeña Geraldine a su madre

-pues creo que no hizo un buen trabajo- le comento a su pequeña

-Arnold y Helga me trajeron a casa… estoy segura de que Philip ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia- expreso la pequeña

Mientras tanto en el cine Philip corría por todo el lugar hasta que vio a su hermana mayor, Cecile formada en la fila de la dulcería

-Cecile… Perdí a Geraldine- expreso el chico preocupando a su hermana

-Mama… te asesinara- expreso la chica

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- pregunto curioso

-venía con mis nuevas amigas- le explico la chica orgullosa

-¿y donde están?- pregunto Philip retador

-está bien… solo vengo a comprar palomitas… pero nuestra hermana menor está perdida por ahí… vamos a buscarla- le explico comenzando así su búsqueda

La señora Helga les había dado hecho algunos bocadillos a los chicos mientras platicaban divertidos jugando en la mesa de la cocina

-bueno… Helga… ¿te quedaras a cenar?- le animo la señora recogiendo los platos de los chicos

-Si hare un rico estofado de cerdo- expreso Stella entrando en la cocina cuando Abner salió disparado debajo de la mesa

-Mama… aléjate del cerdo- le advirtió el señor Arnold

La anciana bufo

Pasado unas horas más tarde, Philip y Cecile llegaron a la casa más que apenados

-Mama… tengo que decirte algo pero no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar- expreso Philip entrando en la cocina –Cecile- aventó a su hermana frente a sus padres

-Perdimos a Geraldine- explico Cecile avergonzada

-hola- saludo la pequeña entrando en la cocina tranquilamente

Cecile y Philip se vieron sorprendidos

-si es una genio- expreso Philip impresionado

-ambos están castigados- expreso su padre seriamente –y su castigo será terminarse el estofado de carne que hizo su abuela Stella- les comento

-Arnold- su esposa le golpeo ligeramente con el codo –bueno… será parte de su castigo… ahora terminen ese estofado y a su habitación- explico

Arnold, Helga y Geraldine rieron divertidos

-bueno… cabeza de balón… tengo que irme, nos vemos hasta el lunes en la escuela- se despidió Helga

Al día siguiente, Arnold se había quedado de ver con Gerald y los demás chicos para ir a jugar videojuegos e invitaron a Philip

-No, No y no iras- le advirtió la señora Helga

-pero… Mama… tendré que pasar todo el día con la abuela Miriam- expreso Philip arrepentido

-lo siento, la abuela Miriam quiere salir a pasear por la ciudad y de que te preocupas… a Cecile le toco lo peor de todo- comento su madre

En la cocina Stella y Berti platicaban de sus viejos tiempos mientras hacían la comida y Cecile quería literalmente morirse pelando las cebollas

-no te preocupes será otro día- le animo Arnold a Philip

-ya estoy lista- expreso Miriam en el ultimo escalón –esperen… el paraguas- recordó y de nuevo subió con lentitud escalón por escalón

-Miriam… no creo que llueva- le explico Philip

-hay que estar preparados- expreso la anciana subiendo nada presurosa el tercer escalón

-será un largo día- expreso Philip frustrado

Arnold salió de su casa y llego al parque donde ya se encontraban sus amigos y para su sorpresa Helga a la cual le hacían burla pues todas las chicas se habían dio de compras con Rhonda y a ella ni siquiera la invitaron

-Helga es un niño- se burlaba Harold

-admítelo, Pataki… admite que por lo menos una niña no eres- se rio Sid

Todos los demás siguieron burlándose

-hola- saludo Arnold -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al ver a la chica más que molesta

-bueno… hagan lo que quieran- expreso Helga y camino frustrada atravesando el parque

Arnold siguió a Helga preocupado

-Espera- le llamo

-luego no me culpes que tus estúpidos amigos te dejen solo- le reclamo la rubia

-¿Por qué no hacemos pasta?- pregunto Stella

-¿o sopa?- expreso Gerti

-mátenme, mátenme- expreso Cecile que iba del brazo de ambas ancianas

-Hola- saludo Arnold

-Hola, presidente y primera dama- expreso Gerti

-¿este fue tu castigo?- le pregunto Helga a Cecile

-si… y como te das cuenta tardara un rato y envejeceré- expreso la chica dramáticamente

-oye… había un poco de pasta en la alacena- expreso Stella

-y quedo sopa en el refrigerador- comento Gerti

Ambas ancianas se soltaron a reír

-Helga, tomas ese tronco y me golpeas lo más fuerte posible- le rogo Cecile a Helga –al menos, espero que a Philip le esté yendo peor que a mí- expreso

Mientras tanto del otro lado del parque…

-Miriam… ¿Dónde estás?- expresaba el rubio preocupado

La anciana rubia caminaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho que alguien le llamaba, se sacó el zapato e hizo como si marcara un teléfono

-¿bueno? ¿Hola?- contesto –número equivocado- le dijo a una persona que iba caminando por ahí cerca

-¿Cuándo crees que se darán cuenta?- pregunto Geraldine que comía un helado sentada a lado de su padre

-de que están en el mismo puente pero en direcciones contrarias- explico su padre divertido observando la escena

Más tarde todos llegaron a la casa de huéspedes para la cena…

-habrá sopa y pasta- expreso Stella

-pero… ¿Qué haremos para el puré?- pregunto Gerti

-no, ya no- grito Cecile antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación

El señor Arnold y Geraldine regresaron a del parque…

-¿creí que estaban con Philip?- pregunto la señora Helga

-Philip está buscando a la abuela Miriam- expreso la pequeña

-¿y la abuela Miriam?- pregunto la madre preocupada

-está buscando a Philip- le contesto su esposo

El abuelo de Arnold y Miles entraron en la casa sigilosamente sucios de pintura

-no pregunten- afirmo el abuelo de Arnold antes de subir las escaleras seguidos por el anciano Miles

La noche comenzaba a caer con el ocaso del sol y un gran letrero de una panadería todo mal pintado donde cerca se encontraba Miriam

-Abuela Miriam- grito Philip emocionado al verla

-Una barra de quesos- expreso la anciana corriendo a la panadería dueña del letrero mal pintado

Philip corrió a abrazarla enternecido –te extrañe- expreso sincero

-¿y tú quién eres?- pregunto la anciana pero el joven solo se rio –veo que aún tengo mi toque- expreso orgullosa


	5. Lila, la solterona

5. Lila la solterona

Ya había pasado casi un año y ahora Arnold y sus amigos pasaban a su último año en la escuela primaria 118, además de haber tenido muchas más convivencias con los nuevos inquilinos a los que se podría decir ya se había adaptado, entre otras cosas…

FLASHBACK

Miriam comía tranquilamente en la cocina

-¿Qué rayos estas comiendo?- le reclamo Stella que comía un pedazo de chocolate

-no lo sé- contesto Miriam después de reflexionarlo unos momentos antes

-hola- entro Cecile en la cocina saludando a sus abuelas -¿Dónde está mi experimento con fruta?- pregunto buscando en la cocina

Miriam escupió inmediatamente lo que estaba comiendo –¿eran unas uvas con un polvo muy extraño?- pregunto curiosa

-si, ¿las has visto?- pregunto Cecile animada

-no- respondió la anciana enojada

…

El señor Arnold entro en la cocina pero un olor muy peculiar llego a su sentido del olfato provocándole desagrado

-Mama… ¿Qué estas cocinando?- pregunto cubriéndose la nariz

-la cena- explico Stella mostrando una cazuela con una dudosa consistencia verde mientras ella usaba guantes y una máscara antigas

-pediré una pizza- explico el señor saliendo de la cocina

…

Phil, el abuelo de Arnold se encontraba jugando ajedrez con la pequeña Geraldine sorprendido por la buena racha que tenía la niña

-Jaque mate- expreso la pequeña victoriosa

-no es posible- expreso el anciano indignado –me está ganando un hobbit- dijo divertido ante la mirada enojada de la pequeña

Miles se sentó junto a ellos en las escaleras y los miraba desesperado

-bien… tengo que contarles algo- explico por vencido pero Phil y Geraldine siguieron jugando sin prestarle la mayor atención –el vecino y la señora vitelo están saliendo- expreso frustrado

-¿con quién?- pregunto Phil

-entre ellos- le explico Geraldine

…

Llego Halloween y todos en la casa estaban emocionados por disfrazarse…

-Feliz día de la marmota- expreso Gerti, la abuela de Arnold colocando adornos

-pero… Gerti, es Halloween- le explico la señora Helga acomodándole el disfraz a su pequeña hija Geraldine

-¿y qué tal me veo?- le pidió la pequeña su opinión a Gerti

-no te deberías de disfrazar- expreso la anciana confundida

-estoy disfrazada de Merlina de los locos Adams- explico Geraldine

-creí que tú eras Merlina- explico la anciana más confundida de lo normal

-y yo soy Morticia- apareció Miriam disfrazada con una sábana y un turbante muy extraño en la cabeza

-Miriam, eres un fantasma árabe- le grito Stella –vieja loca- le regaño

-Oh por dios!- expreso la señora Helga preocupada –si somos la familia Adams- explico

-y a penas te das cuenta- le dijo Philip disfrazado de jinete sin cabeza

FLASHBACK

Ese día era lluvioso pues aún era época de lluvia pero esta incluso traía truenos que perturbaban la tranquilidad de la casa de huéspedes, los niños se encontraban en la sala viendo una película de terror cuando alguien toco a la puerta de la casa y el abuelo Miles abrió dejando entre ver la figura sombría de una mujer pelirroja que provoco que Cecile, Philip y Geraldine gritaran enaltecidos

-por favor, ya deberías de haberse acostumbrado a mi presencia- dijo la pelirroja entrando en la casa, se quitó el saco y se lo dio a Miles que ni siquiera se molestó en tomarlo entonces el saco cayó al suelo

-lo siento, señorita Lila… pero pasado un año creí que se me había hecho el milagro- expreso Philip

-no me diga… la corrieron de California- expreso Miles divertido

-no, creyeron que porque transfirieron a Arnold a esta inhóspita ciudad fantasma se desharían de mi- expreso Lila divertida

-si- expresaron Cecile, Philip y Geraldine

-pero no se preocupe… de cumpleaños le regalare un collar con una campanilla para saber cuándo venga de visita- dijo Miles sarcásticamente –se me hizo extraño que tocara en lugar de rascar la puerta- dijo provocando la risa de los niños

-Lila- expreso la señora Helga saliendo de la cocina –que gusto verte- le dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla

Lila se quitó su bolso y se lo puso a Helga en el brazo extendido

-ve… toda una licántropo- explico Miles caminando de regreso a la cocina

-¿Dónde está Arnold?- exigió saber Lila

-en su oficina- explico Helga, la pelirroja de inmediato la quito de su camino con un brusco movimiento y fue en busca del rubio

De nuevo sonó el timbre de la casa de huéspedes, Helga se acercó dudosa y se encontró con esa pequeña niña rubia hecha una sopa

-Helga… ¿pero qué te paso?- pregunto la señora invitando a pasar a pequeña

-iba para casa pero la lluvia es tan fuerte que ya no pude seguir ¿puedo quedarme aquí?- pidió asilo la rubia

-claro- le respondió la señora

Así se quedaron toda la tarde viendo la película y comiendo chucherías y la lluvia no paraba de cesar

-Helga… ¿sírveme un trago?- le exigió la pelirroja a la señora rubia que leía tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la sala donde se encontraba toda la familia

-Lila… en esta casa no hay alcohol- le explico Helga

-que aburridos- dijo frustrada la pelirroja recargándose en la pared

-bien… te daré agua- explico Helga levantándose, tomo el vaso de la pelirroja y camino a la cocina

-bien… tu niña- le llamo a la pequeña Geraldine que dibujaba en su cuaderno –te llamas… Ana- le dijo

-no- le respondió Miles que limpiaba "casualmente" los muebles de la sala

-ya se… Diane- expreso Lila enaltecida

-tampoco- le contesto Miles

-Megan- dijo por vencida la pelirroja

-ni cerca- expreso Miles divertido

-la mayor… Cecile- le llamo a la rubia que leía tranquilamente en el sillón de a lado y esta le respondió con un gesto de amabilidad -¿acerté?- expreso emocionada Lila

-sabes… tengo dos boletos para ir a bailar… ¿Por qué no llevas a tu novio?- le invito la pelirroja

-Cecile no tiene novio- le contesto Philip divertido provocando el enojo de su hermana

-¿y tú si?... Frank- le llamo al rubio

-sí, claro Frank- contesto Philip divertido ignorándola

Lila se giró confundida encontrándose con Arnold y Helga que hacían su tarea

-¿son cinco?- conto a los niños preocupadamente -¿desde cuándo?- expreso frustrada

-desde siempre han sido cinco- explico Miles

-no me he podido aprender tres nombres y ahora me tengo que aprender los cinco- explico frustrada Lila

-o puede marcharse- le sugirió Miles

-ni loca… he llegado para quedarme- expreso Lila orgullosa y justo se fue la luz

Miriam entro en la sala asustada –niños, ¿están bien?- pregunto la anciana y choco con Lila –bruja- grito enaltecida, tomo un paraguas y le empezó a golpear

-eso Miriam, dale con todo- le animo Miles ante las risas divertidas de los niños

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la pequeña Helga a Geraldine

-es la socia de Papá… según el abuelo Miles esta obsesionada con papa y por eso lo sigue a todas partes pero más que una mujer parece Cruela Devil- explico Cecile

-¿Lila una solterona?- expreso Helga divertida

Aunque Arnold estaba más confundido que antes, el haberse acostumbrado a que los nuevos inquilinos le mostraran una realidad alternativa en donde él tenía todo lo que más había querido y ahora llegara otra coincidencia era sumamente extraño…


	6. La herencia

6. La herencia

-Buenos días- expreso Lila entrando en la cocina –Helga- susurro con desinterés al ver a la señora rubia que servía el desayuno

La pelirroja se sentó a lado de la pequeña Geraldine que comía su cereal y a lado de Helga que se había quedado a dormir puesto que la lluvia no había cesado en toda la noche

-es un maravilloso día- expreso la pelirroja feliz cuando un gran trueno resonó en toda la casa

-está lloviendo muy fuerte- le explico la señora Helga a su esposo

-sí, creo que cancelaran las clases- explico su esposo

-genial- expreso Philip emocionado

-¿creí que te había suspendido?- pregunto Cecile divertida

-soy María, reina de escocia- entro Gerti vestida con un florclórico vestido

-y yo soy la loca- expreso Miriam sarcásticamente mientras comía de la lata de frijoles

Y justo como lo había previsto, las clases se cancelaron, Helga de nuevo, llamo a su casa para avisarle a su madre que estaba bien…

-Si, Miriam… estoy bien- le explico Helga desganada por teléfono –ya te lo había dicho ayer que me quedaría en casa de mi amigo- explico frustrada

-Bueno, pero no te tardes- le contesto la anciana

Helga colgó y de inmediato sonó de nuevo el teléfono

-hola- contesto la chica –espere… quieren hablar con usted- le comunico a la anciana Miriam que de inmediato tomo el teléfono

-oh dios mío- expreso la anciana

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Helga ante tal reacción

-Murió mi ex esposo Bob- explico

-oh, lo lamento tanto… iré por su hija- explico Helga caminando a la cocina

Ambas caminaron a la cocina donde la señora Helga peleaba con Stella por quien haría la comida, el señor Arnold y Arnold platicaban con Geraldine y Philip peleaba con Cecile…

-Algo terrible ha pasado- explico Miriam entrando en la cocina

-¿Qué paso?- expreso preocupada la señora Helga

-esperen… ya lo olvide- dijo Miriam confundida

-tranquila, por suerte me lo dijo a mí por si lo olvidaba- explico Helga a la anciana

-¿y tú quién eres?- pregunto Miriam cohibida

-bueno… creo que… al parecer el ex esposo de la señora murió- explico Helga con sensibilidad a los adultos presentes que entendía la situación

-Por dios… murió mi padre- expreso la señora Helga sentándose en la mesa

Esa misma tarde fue la cita para la entrega de la herencia y la señora Helga y el señor Arnold se encontraban frente al notario que daría lectura al testamento

-Bueno… al parecer su hermana no pudo venir pero leeré el testamento según lo estipulado- explico el señor tomando el papel –aquí dice que toda propiedad, cuenta o dinero será trasmitido a su heredero universal… Geraldine- expreso el notario

La señora Helga que aún estaba sensible por la noticia cambio su expresión por una de confusión

-¿a quién?- preguntaron ambos esposos confundidos

De regreso a la vieja casa de huéspedes, los niños estaban jugando en la sala…

-perfecto… de todos los posibles herederos universales que tenía tu padre tenía que dejárselo todo a la genio de la familia- explico el señor Arnold frustrado

-tenía que ser de mi familia- expreso la señora Helga

-¿Qué paso, Mama?- pregunto Cecile preocupada a sus padres que no le quitaban la vista a su hermana menor

-nada… digamos que su abuelo le dejo toda la herencia a una sola persona- explico la madre frustrada

-¿a quién?- preguntaron todos curiosos

Incluso, la abuela Gerti y Stella salieron de la cocina, el abuelo Phil y Miles llegaron a la sala como cuete, hasta Lila se asomó discretamente a la sala y de la puerta de la cocina colgaba Miriam que sorprendió a todos pero era más importante saber quién era el heredero universal…

Toda la tarde la familia entera estuvo persiguiendo a cierta pequeña rubia de hermosos ojos verdes

-Hola, Hermanita… ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al parque?- le animo Cecile a la pequeña que leía sentada de cabeza en el sillón

-Hermana… te ordene tu cuarto y tus libros tal como te gustan… por género- Philip aventó a Cecile del sillón colocándose junto a Geraldine que reía por lo bajo ante las locuras de sus familiares

-Mira, cariño… hice mousse de chocolate para ti- expreso Miriam colocando el vaso de helado con chocolate frente a la pequeña

Todos voltearon sorprendidos ante tal acción

-no puedo creerlo… todos sacando sus artimañas… deberían de estar avergonzados- expreso la señora Helga seriamente

Todos se disculparon y salieron de la sala de inmediato entro el señor Arnold

-bien… muñeca que dices si… ¿mañana te llevamos a la librería a que escojas cualquier libro que quieras?- le animo su padre

La pequeña bajo el libro tentadoramente aceptando la oferta de sus padres que chocaron las manos entre si

Al día siguiente, llevaron a los pequeños a la librería aunque su principal punto era llegar a Geraldine para poder controlar su fondo de estudios para el cual iba destinado su herencia

-bien, hija… escoge el que quieras- le animo su madre

-wow… no había visto una librería tan grande desde… bueno… jamás- expreso Philip emocionado

-seguro tu padre sabía que Geraldine sería la más difícil de convencer- explico el señor Arnold tomando un libro para pasar en cubierta y observar a su hija detenidamente

-cálmate… es muy inteligente, lo acepto pero tiene solo 9 años- explico la señora tratando de tranquilizar a su preocupado marido

-herencias- grito la pequeña emocionada

-sácala del área de leyes… sácala- le grito la señora Helga a su esposo

Ese mismo día después de haber gastado una gran cantidad en libros los padres y la pequeña se sentaron a conversar cuando toco a la puerta de la casa el notario…

-buenas tardes… quería explicarle los requisitos para que se tome por aceptada la herencia… bueno… como la heredera es menor de edad la herencia pasara a ser controlada por sus tutores o en este caso los padres hasta que esta cumpla la mayoría de edad o se destine a su fondo de estudios- explico el notario dejando a ambos padres sin habla

-me está diciendo que los tutores ósea los padres son los encargados de administrar la herencia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad- afirmo el señor Arnold mirando a su esposa agradecidamente

-¿me voy a quedar con los libros?- pregunto la pequeña Geraldine inocente y su madre se levantó a abrazarla cariñosamente mientras su padre se acercó a darle un beso en la frente

-no- dijeron ambos tiernamente

Más tarde… Helga llevo a la anciana Miriam de vuelta a casa pues estas se habían hecho muy amigas aunque la anciana la olvidaba cada cinco segundos

-¿y cómo se siente?- pregunto Helga a la anciana dejándola en la puerta de la casa de huéspedes

-¿de qué?- pregunto la anciana confundida

-pues de que murió su ex esposo- explico Helga

-¿murió? ¿Quién?- pregunto la anciana

-olvídelo- le comento Helga tocando la puerta

Arnold abrió recibiendo a la anciana y agradeciendo a Helga por haberla traído sana y salva

-¿Quién era esa adorable jovencita?- le pregunto la anciana a Arnold ya que estaban dentro de la casa

Arnold negó con la cabeza divertido animando a la anciana a caminar a la cocina


	7. La familia es la familia

7. La familia es la familia

La señora Helga platicaba amenamente con Stella y Gerti que hacían la comida, Miriam los observaba y Arnold de igual forma escuchaba la charla atentamente

-Mama… Philip me está molestando- Cecile entro en la cocina muy molesta seguida por Philip que negaba todo

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto la señora Helga frustrada

-Philip le está haciendo preguntas argumentativas sobre su vida social- explico Geraldine

-¿alguien me lo explica en español?- pregunto la señora Helga

-me hace ver boba- le explico Cecile frustrada

-lo cual es muy difícil- dijo Philip sarcásticamente

-Saben… ustedes son hermanos no deberían de comportarse así… deberían apoyarse entre ustedes, cubrirse de sus travesuras, ayudarse en sus bromas- le comentaba la señora Helga –yo y mi hermana éramos inseparables- explico añorando sus viejos recuerdos

El timbre se escuchó resonar en toda la casa y acompañada de esta una peculiar e inconfundible tono de voz…

-Hermanita- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-escondan el pastrami- grito la señora Helga preocupada al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella

-Tía Olga- dijeron los niños emocionados al reconocer a la mujer que amablemente corrió a abrazar a sus sobrinos

-Mis pequeños… ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo con su meloso tono de voz

-bien- contestaron los pequeños a unísono como si fueran robots

-lamento no haberles traído presentes pero…- decía la mujer apenada

Los niños dieron la media vuelta y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo

-Hermanita- entro la mujer a la cocina a abrazar a la señora Helga

-Olga… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Helga

-no te alegra- pregunto la mujer indignada

-Claro que si… pero es extraño… ¿vendrá Robert y Lizzie?- pregunto curiosa invitando a la mujer a sentarse en la mesa

-no… Robert está de viaje de negocios y Lizzie se fue con sus amigas a Londres, así que decidí venir a visitar a mi familia- expreso la mujer agradecida y luego miro a Arnold sorprendida -¿Arnold y tu tuvieron más hijos?- pregunto al notar el parecido de Arnold y Philip

-No… él es Arnold vive aquí en la casa de huéspedes… es nieto de los dueños- explico la señora Helga

Lila entro en la cocina pidiendo café sínicamente colocando su taza frente a la señora Helga

-Lila… ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto emocionada la mujer rubia levantase para saludar a la pelirroja

-Rayos- susurro Lila frustrada al ver a la rubia –Olga… que gusto- expreso saludando a la rubia –Bueno… regresare a trabajar- dijo separándose de la rubia

-¿no quieres tu café?- le dijo la señora Helga divertida provocando la frustración de Lila

Esa misma tarde, Olga salió a recorrer la ciudad y se encontró con un concurso en donde tenía que adivinar el número de dulces que había en el auto y quien acertara o se acercara a la cantidad ganaría el auto…

-Hel… tengo una gran idea…- expreso sonriente -¿recuerdas lo buena que era para los concursos?- explico emocionada

-si… los ganabas todos- comento divertida

-entrare en ese- señalando el auto

-bueno… yo igual- dijo la señora Helga animada

Olga se acercó decidida viendo el auto y sus dimensiones, La señora Helga de igual forma se acercó al auto pero al no tener idea noto que tenía algo a su favor

Era la quinta ocasión en la semana que llamaban a Helga a la dirección por problemas de atención pues estaba muy distraída esos días, Arnold le fue a dejar a al director Wartz unos papeles que le mando el profesor Simmons y Geraldine se encontraba platicando, o mejor dicho, traumando al director mientras esperaba a la doctora Bliss

-Hola- saludo Arnold a la rubia que esperaba pacientemente a que el director le diera su castigo

-Hola, cabeza de balón- expreso divertida

-todo eso es por causa de la depresión que hay por el miedo a morir en soledad aunque se puede convertir en un trastorno mental al recurrir al…- explicaba Geraldine al director Wartz

-bien… es hora de su terapia… Señorita Pataki… pase- dijo el director nerviosamente

-Geraldine… ven, tenemos algo que hacer- llego la señora Helga por su hija

-pero tengo terapia- expreso Geraldine confundida

-vamos…- le animo su madre –y me los llevo a ellos también- le dijo al director Wartz llevándose a Arnold y Helga

La mujer los llevo al centro comercial donde era el concurso y Olga estaba más que orgullosa sintiéndose segura de que iba a ganar

-Bien… Geraldine… cuenta los dulces y dime cuantos son- le animo la señora Helga a su hija que solo tuvo que dar una vuelta al auto

-23467120- le comento Geraldine

La señora Helga aposto esa cantidad y todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la exactitud de sus cuentas

-no puedo creerlo- expreso Olga –me ganaste- expreso sorprendida y sollozando

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto la señora Helga preocupada

-mi vida… es un asco- confeso la mujer

-pero… estas casada con el amor de tu vida y tienes la hija perfecta- explico la señora Helga confundida

-no… tu estas casada con el amor de tu vida… Arnold y tu son perfectos el uno para el otro… Robert no está de viaje de negocios está en la playa acostándose con su secretaria… tu, tienes los hijos perfectos… Lizzie no se fue a Londres con sus amigas, la enviamos a un internado por mal comportamiento pues la corrieron de todas las escuelas y colegios… tus hijos si son perfectos… Cecile, es hermosa, inteligente y única- le comento La mujer

Cecile que se encontraba en la escuela justo en clase de gimnasia estornudo cuando su maestra le llamo para que intentara subir por la cuerda, esta corrió hasta la cuerda la sujeto con fuerza pero la soltó cayendo de cara sobre los colchones

-Philip… es popular, guapo, simpático… te aseguro que todos lo adoran- expreso la mujer

Philip se encontraba en la escuela acomodando sus libros en el casillero cuando se le cayó un cuaderno y este se agacho a recogerlo cuando alguien le lanzo una piedra, se levantó sin darse cuenta de lo que le habían hecho, metió sus cosas en el casillero, lo cerro y camino unos pasos antes de que alguien le lanzara un flecha, este siguió caminando cuando noto que sus agujetas estaban desatadas y se agacho para amarrarlas y alguien le había arrojado desde el piso de arriba un bote de basura, después Philip salió de la escuela sin darse cuenta de todas las conspiraciones hechas en su contra

-y Geraldine… esa pequeña niña perfecta, inteligente… desearía que Lizzie fuera así- explico Olga mirando a la pequeña que se mordía las uñas

-Olga… yo también tengo mis problemas… mi vida no es perfecta, mis hijos tampoco lo son… Cecile no tiene personalidad, Philip es un niño hiperactivo y Geraldine es demasiado extraña- explico la señora Helga para animar a su hermana –si quieres el auto… quédatelo- le animo

-¿en serio?- pregunto Olga emocionada

-claro…- le dijo la señora Helga sincera

Más tarde, Olga se despidió de todos antes de partir en su nuevo auto de regreso a casa

-Adiós- se despidieron todos de la mujer que se fue emocionada

-¿entonces… es bueno tratar bien a tus hermanos?- pregunto Philip a su madre

-si… serán los únicos que te acompañen en esta vida- explico la señora Helga a su hijo

-Señor Arnold… le habla su primo… Arnie- le comento Phil al rubio que miro a su esposa preocupado

-dígale que no está- dijo a unísono la pareja

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento mucho no haber subido capitulo desde hace mucho bueno no tiene mucho pero no he actualizado desde el otor fin de semana, pero aqui esta! espero les guste n.n <strong>


	8. El cumpleaños de Geraldine

8. El cumpleaños de Geraldine

La mañana era normal en la casa de huéspedes y todos bajaban poco a poco a desayunar y prepararse para sus tareas diarias…

-Me siento extraño- comento Philip que entraba en la cocina

-Yo también… tengo un mal presentimiento- expreso Cecile cohibida

-yo tengo gases- explico Miriam a los jóvenes que de inmediato se dejaron de quejar

-oh no!- expreso la mujer rubia entrando en la cocina observando un calendario

-¿Qué pasa, querida?- expreso su esposo que se encontraba tomando una taza de café

-hoy es el día del año- explico la mujer confundiendo a los presentes

-hoy es el día de rebajas en Liverpool- expreso Miriam que observaba el periódico

-no… hoy… es… el cumpleaños de Geraldine- expreso la mujer rubia provocando que todos se asustaran dramáticamente confundiendo a Arnold

-¿Qué tiene de malo el cumpleaños de Geraldine?- pregunto Arnold curioso a Cecile que se servía jugo

-como te darás cuenta Geraldine es muy extraña- explico Cecile a Arnold que aún no entendía

-y en su cumpleaños… no tenemos ni idea de que regalarle- comento Philip sentándose a lado de Arnold

-yo ya sabía que esa niña era muy extraña- expreso Miriam comiendo uno de los panes de plástico que se encontraban como adorno en la mesa

-bueno… todos actuaremos normales como si no ocurriera nada y en la tarde veremos que hacer, ¿está bien?- propuso el hombre rubio quitándole a Miriam el pan de plástico

-esa cosa esta muy dura- comento Miriam

-es pan de plástico, cabeza hueca- le reclamo Stella

-pues que mal estamos… como pueden hacer pan de plástico- expreso Gerti, la abuela de Arnold indignada

El abuelo de Arnold y el anciano Miles se empezaron a reír provocando que todos los que se encontraban en la cocina rieran ante las ocurrencias de Miriam

-Hola- saludo la pequeña Geraldine entrando en la cocina y todos comenzaron a actuar dramáticamente como si fuera el fin del mundo

-Hola- le saludo Arnold cuando la cocina quedo completamente vacía

-ya se… hoy es mi cumpleaños- expreso Geraldine divertida –pero está bien… no estás obligado a regalarme nada- le explico a Arnold que suspiro de alivio

En la escuela primaria todos se encontraban en el patio jugando mientras ese niño con extraña cabeza en forma de balón estaba pensativo

-Hola, cabeza de balón- le saludo Helga al notar al chico completamente distraído -¿en qué piensas?- pregunto curiosa

-hoy es cumpleaños de Geraldine… y aunque ella me dijo que no era obligatorio regalarle algo… yo quiero hacerlo pero no sé qué- expreso Arnold confundido

-si… esa niña es muy extraña- explico Helga divertida

-¿sabes… a veces siento que esa niña se parece a alguien familiar…- expreso Arnold

-¿a quién?- pregunto Helga

-a ti- explico el rubio provocando que Helga se sonrojara completamente

-¿a mí?- pregunto Helga indignada –me estás diciendo extraña- le reclamo

-no… pero en algunos aspectos… se parece a ti- explico Arnold apenado –y por eso quería preguntarte… ¿si me acompañarías a comprarle algún regalo saliendo de la escuela?- le pregunto Arnold sonrojado

-¿yo… yo… yo?- tartamudeo un poco Helga ante la impresión –bueno- expreso finalmente

Aquella tarde ambos rubios fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en busca del regalo perfecto para esa pequeña niña rubia

-¿y a ti que es lo que más te gusta hacer?- le pregunto Arnold curioso a la rubia que lo acompañaba

-no lo sé… pues… me gusta mucho escribir- explico Helga

-¿en serio?- expreso Arnold sorprendido -¿y que escribes?- pregunto curioso

-sobre cualquier cosa… me gusta de todo… pero… ¿a Geraldine no le gustaba mucho leer?- explico Helga para cambiar de tema y tratar de que Arnold no se enfocara mucho en ella porque se pondría nerviosa

-cierto… eso es Helga… le comprare un libro- expreso Arnold agradecido abrazando a la rubia, lo que ambos no se esperaban era que ese cálido abrazo los sonrojara haciendo que se separaran al instante

Arnold corrió a la librería seguido por Helga, esta rubia observo en uno de los aparadores algo que le causó una gran idea…

-bueno… te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a elegir el regalo de Geraldine… sabía que eras perfecta para esto- explico Arnold agradecido mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa de huéspedes -¿no vienes?- le pregunto a Helga cuando este estaba a punto de entrar a la casa de huéspedes

-no… pero… Arnold… te pido un favor… dale esto a Geraldine de mi parte- le dijo Helga entregándole un pequeño regalo envuelto que de igual forma parecía ser un libro

Arnold entro gustoso a la casa de huéspedes donde todos se encontraban en la sala, dándole a Geraldine sus presentes…

-este es de mi abuela Miriam- expreso la pequeña rubia mientras abría el regalo que era una caja de galletas vacía –gracias- expreso la pequeña agradeciendo a Miriam que tenía la boca llena de migajas –este es de la abuela Stella y el abuelo Miles- abrió el obsequio que era un cupón de descuenta en una panadería –gracias- agradeció la pequeña pero cuando se distrajo para tomar otro regalo Miriam tomo el cupón –este es Philip- dijo abriendo la bolsa que contenía un panque- gracias- dijo al chico

-pero… no te sorprendas si sabe horrible- le animo el rubio

-este es de Cecile- expreso la pequeña abriendo una pequeña cajita que contenía un collar con un hermoso dije en forma de estrella con la inicial "G" -gracias- expreso Geraldine agradecida y después jalo la bolsa que contenía al panque de las manos de Miriam

-este es de mama y papa- expreso la pequeña abriendo la caja que contenía varios libros –gracias, mama y papa- le dijo agradecida a sus padres

-este es mío y de mis abuelos- expreso Arnold entregándole a Geraldine su obsequio

-gracias- expreso Geraldine observando el libro

-y este… es de Helga- le dijo Arnold entregándole el presente que Helga le había pedido el favor de entregarle a la pequeña

-wow… es perfecto- expreso la pequeña anonadada

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos al ver que por fin la pequeña se emocionaba por un regalo

-un diario… donde puedo escribir lo que yo quiera- expreso la pequeña contenta

-un diario… eso era lo que querías- expreso el hombre rubio cargando a su pequeña

-si… gracias- le agradeció a Arnold el haberle traído ese presente

Ahora la pequeña no soltaba para nada su diario al cual le había escrito su nombre y colocando un foto, por alguna razón ver a Geraldine feliz alegraba a Arnold porque era como si viera a Helga feliz… esa pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes expresivos era la combinación perfecta de Arnold y Helga


	9. Primer dia de clases

9. Primer día de clases

Era un típico día en la casa de huéspedes o eso podría apreciarse, Stella y Gerti cantaban canciones viejas mientras hacían el desayuno y la señora Helga les quitaba los aditamentos que podrían ser nocivos y que estas podrían utilizar en lo que estaban cocinando, Miriam leía el periódico al revés y el señor Arnold tomaba su café tranquilamente

-aun no puede creer que vayas a ir a mí misma secundaria- expreso Cecile frustrada mientras entraba en la cocina seguida por Philip y Arnold

-hay esta mi hombrecito- expreso Miriam soltando el periódico para abrazar a Philip –no puede ser… veo doble- explico la mujer al ver el parecido de Arnold y Philip

-Buenos días- expreso Lila entrando en la cocina pidiendo con su típica expresión de amargura su taza de café

Miles entro en la cocina y encuentro vio a la pelirroja puso su cara de frustración

-miren… está estorbando un camión de carga la avenida principal- expreso al anciano sarcásticamente

-solo vine por mi taza de café y me iré- le explico la pelirroja pues esa mañana no había amanecido de muchos ánimos

-y justo se despejo la avenida- expreso Miles divertido y pequeños que se encontraban desayunando la dudosa comida de la abuela Stella y Gerti rieron

-quédate a desayunar con la familia- le animo la señora Helga

-perfecto… una tonta se metió en reversa- expreso Miles sentándose en la mesa frustrado y mirando a Helga con recelo

-bueno… ya que insistes- dijo Lila arrojándole literalmente su taza de café y sentándose junto al señor Arnold

-disculpa… ese es mi lugar- le comento la pequeña Geraldine

-sí, claro… piérdete- le dijo Lila maliciosamente

-Lila… sabes perfectamente que Geraldine tiene problemas y la única forma de hacerla comer es sentándola junto a mí, donde la pueda vigilar- expreso el señor Arnold defendiendo a su hija y de paso tratando de quitarse a Lila de encima

Lila se levantó y solo se cambió un lugar esperando que con esta acción toda estuvieran a gusto, cuando sonó el celular de el señor Arnold…

-me dieron el día libre- expreso el hombre gustosos –perfecto… descansare-

-¿no trabajabas en casa?- pregunto Cecile confundida

-hija… solo come tu cereal… vez porque no tienes amigos- le explico su padre a la joven que solo siguió almorzando

-bueno… es hora de ir a la escuela- expreso Philip haciendo a un lado su plato y animando a Arnold a que lo siguiera

-mi pequeño ira a la secundaria- expreso la señora Helga nostálgicamente

-pero… yo fui a la secundaria mucho antes que el- expreso Cecile siendo ignorada por su madre que corrió a abrazar al chico rubio

-Arnold… también te deseo suerte- le animo la señora Helga

Así pues, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a su primer día de clases en la secundaria, Philip y Arnold se encontraron con toda la pandilla de la escuela 118 y, por fortuna, les toco juntos en todas las clases

-la secundaria… época donde se define el resto de nuestras vidas- expreso Rhonda orgullosa entrando en la cafetería

-cálmate, princesa… es solo una institución rudimentaria del gobierno para controlar nuestras mentes- expreso Helga acompañada de Phoebe

-no tanto así, pero en realidad, la secundaria es el lugar donde normalmente desarrollamos nuestra personalidad… creo que es a eso a lo que se refiere Rhonda- explico Poete

Las tres chicas se sentaron juntas en una mesa observando que efectivamente, toda la cafetería estaba organizada estratégicamente en grupos y el suyo no era la excepción

El día paso normal y los chicos estaban alegres puesto que su primer día en secundario no fue tan malo, Arnold, Philip, Helga y Lila regresaron juntos a la casa de huéspedes…

-Hola- saludo Philip al entrar en la casa seguido por los demás chicos

Su padre, el señor Arnold bajaba las escaleras, notablemente apresurado y corría a la cocina

-Creí que hoy no trabajarías- indago Philip confundido

-no… pero tengo tres ancianos enfermos haya arriba- expreso el señor Arnold esperando que la señora Helga le pasara unos trapos mojados

Justo sonaron tres pequeñas campanas

-Mesero… hay una mosca en mi sopa- se escuchó la audible voz de Miriam

-Miriam… estas comiendo pasta- le comento la señora Helga indignada pues se veía cansada de estar atendiendo a las tres ancianas que coincidentemente se habían enfermado al mismo tiempo

-yo exijo hablar con el chef… no pedí pasta- le reclamo Gerti desde su habitación

-yo solo quiero que alguien prenda la televisión- expreso Stella

-Mama… el control está del lado de tu buro- explico el señor Arnold tratando de no perder la paciencia

-cierto…- le contesto Stella -…Miles, pásame el control- le exigió la anciana pero el reclamo retumbo por toda la casa

-dime… ¿a quién se le ocurrió darles campanas?- pregunto el señor Arnold a su esposa cuando de nuevo las tres campanas se escucharon al mismo tiempo al igual que uno que otro quejido o estornudo

-mía no fue… porque lo dicen- apareció Phil, el abuelo de Arnold –pequeño… ¿Qué hacen ahí tú y tus amigos?- dijo el anciano al notar a los chicos

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto la señora Helga emocionada

-bien, aunque tenemos un trabajo para mañana- explico Philip

-y a ti hija… ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto la señora Helga a Cecile que hasta ese momento todos notaron

-Philip, me molesta más que antes- expreso frustrada caminando a la cocina

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene más amigos que tú?- le pregunto Geraldine que leía distraídamente un libro de cocina

-no, de hecho creo que desde que entre disminuyeron sus amigos de cero a menos tres- expreso Philip divertido

-Mama- grito Cecile furiosa esperando que su madre regañara a su hermano

-basta, dejen de molestarla… ¿de qué es su trabajo?- les pregunto antes de servirle a cada uno un plato de pasta con estofado

-tenemos que entrevistar a nuestros compañeros… aunque ya los conozcamos- explico Philip cohibido por la mirada que Lila le sostenía pues aunque esta era dulce comenzaba a darle miedo

-sí, tenemos que saber todo sobre nuestro compañero… es para la clase de sociales- explico Arnold

-recuerdo esa clase…- explico la señora Helga –mi esposo y yo hacíamos equipo en esa materia-

-reprobamos porque a ella olvido al bebe- expreso Arnold

-creí que esa era la historia de cómo perdieron a Cecile recién nacida- expreso Geraldine de inmediato la señora Helga le cubrió la boca

-¿Qué?- expreso Cecile indignada –¿me perdieron de bebe?- pregunto

Lila que entraba en la cocina despreocupadamente se acomodó al escuchar la conversación pues le parecía algo interesante

-bueno… si… pero no fue mi culpa- admitió la madre –tu abuela Stella estaba siendo perseguida por los médicos puesto que se estaba robando al comida de los pacientes, incluyendo la mía- explico –se comió mi pan… mi único alimento-

-si… mi madre… ella se comió tu pan- explico el señor Arnold nervioso

-entonces… ¿persiguieron a la abuela Stella por todo el hospital? ¿y donde estaba yo?- pregunto Cecile confundida

-en la camilla donde estaba yo antes de parar a seguir de igual forma a tu abuela…- explico la señora Helga apenada

-si… tuvieron que hacerte pruebas de ADN para que pudieras comprobar que eras nuestra hija- explico el señor Arnold

-rayos… ya me había imaginado el cómo sería descubrir que Cecile no es mi hermana- expreso Philip divertido

-son una familia tan rara- expreso Lila saliendo de la cocina y encontrarse con el señor Miles

-pero si usted no es de la familia- expreso sarcástico el hombre

Lila lo fulmino con la mirada

-el punto… es que les ira muy bien- expreso la señora Helga animando a los muchachos y les guiño el ojo a Helga y Arnold que se miraron entre si ligeramente sonrojados


	10. La gran aventura

10. la gran aventura

El ciclo escolar paso demasiado normal, la padilla conocía nueva gente e iba creciendo, poco a poco se daba ese cambio de niños a adolescentes pues ahora tenían 13 o 14 años y comprendían mejor el mundo que los rodeaba…

Arnold y Philip iban en la misma clase, por ende se volvieron buenos amigos, Cecile ahora tenía 18, era la adolescente de la casa, aunque seguía siendo la típica chica antisocial, pero había conseguido uno que otro amigo de su edad y misma personalidad, la pequeña Geraldine ya no era tan pequeña, ahora estaba en secundaria, ya no tenía amigos imaginarios pero gracias a su inteligencia obtenía las mejores calificación de todo Hillwood, además que traumaba de vez en cuando a sus profesores

Ahora el señor y la señora Helga junto con toda la familia almorzaban tranquilamente en el comedor, Miriam se encontraba leyendo el periódico al revés, Stella preparaba el estofado mientras Miles y Phil limpiaban todo destrozo que hiciera la mujer, los chicos de igual forma almorzaban mientras platicaban como cada mañana

-Buenos días- entro la señorita Lila en la cocina con su típico humor

-usted no se va a rendir, ¿cierto?- le comento Miles sarcástico, Lila le dedico una sonrisa torcida

-bien, chicos, hora de ir a la escuela- anuncio la señora Helga animando a los jóvenes

-Mama, hoy iré al centro comercial con mis amigas- le comento Cecile a su madre mientras tomaba su mochila

-claro, hija, que te diviertas- le animo la señora cubriéndole la boca a su hijo que iba a hacer algún comentario ofensivo hacia dicha petición –y tú, pórtate bien- le advirtió la señora al rubio antes de apretarle las mejillas

-adiós, mama- se despidió Geraldine no sin antes ser detenida por su padre que la reviso de arriba abajo tratando de adivinar que planeaba para ese día la chica y dándole su aprobación para que continuara su camino

-Arnold, que tengas un buen día- le deseo la señora Helga al joven rubio de ojos verdes que agradeció con una sonrisa

Todos se encaminaron a la secundaria, por primera vez, se encontraban juntos en el mismo instituto aunque no parecían ser ni conocidos dentro de este, pues cuando llegaban al edificio, Geraldine corría a la biblioteca, Cecile saludaba a sus amigas igual de aburridas que ella, Arnold y Philip se iban por su lado, siguiendo el transcurso del día normal

-Helga- le llamo Philip al localizar a la rubia entre sus compañeros

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto groseramente

-necesito hablar contigo- le pidió Philip antes de tomar la mano de la rubia y perderse entre las personas

Arnold estaba sorprendido y confundido ante dicha acción, cuando sintió la presencia de cierta pelirroja a su lado y sonrió embelecido

-Hola, Lila- le saludo

-Hola, Arnold- respondió la joven con su meloso tono de voz

La campana que anunciaba un nuevo bloque de clases sonó por todos los pasillos del viejo edificio

-vamos- le animo el rubio a la pelirroja y ambos se encaminaron al salón de clases

Philip camino con Helga hasta el armario del conserje

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto la rubia indignada preparándose para darle un golpe

-tranquila- le pidió el joven –veras… se acerca una fecha importante para Arnold- explico Philip

Desde hace tiempo que el rubio sabia de los sentimientos de Helga hacia Arnold, y al ser de una personalidad exactamente igual, la comprendía aunque al principio no fue fácil obtener la confianza de la rubia

FLASHBACK

Helga se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando un libro cuando vio pasar a Arnold y su instinto no pudo dejar pasar tan memoriosa oportunidad de derrochar pasión por todo el pasillo

-oh mi amado Arnold, mírate, has crecido, has cambiado y yo… sigo aquí detrás de ti, fiel como tu sombra pero jamás me he mostrado tal cual soy y por ello no conoces mi verdadero yo… como hacerte entender de que en el fondo… yo… yo… yo te amo- expreso la rubia dando un largo suspiro de enamorada cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo, dispuesta, dio la media vuelta, pensando en Brainy y en lo que le haría por seguir espiándole, aunque vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrarse a ese rubio de ojos azules frente a ella

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- expreso Philip confundido

Helga estrello su puño contra el librero asustando al rubio ante la escasa cercanía de ese golpe contra su cara y el librero

-mira, Philip… llegas a decir algo y de verdad que te mato- le grito la rubia enfurecida

-te comprendo- le reto el rubio ojiazul, pues aunque no lo pareciera Philip siempre había sido de un fuerte y dominante carácter –no te preocupes, mis labios están sellados- explico con una sonrisa maquiavélica que a la misma Helga confundió pero le dejo un poco más tranquila

FLASHBACK

Helga estaba frente a ese diario que alguna vez vio, o mejor dicho, descubrió entre las cosas más valiosas para Arnold y con tan solo verlo, se tenso

-se acerca esa fecha- le explico Philip

-¿creí que ya estaban acostumbrados a esto?- indago un poco Helga ante la actitud del rubio

-este año… será diferente- le explico Philip

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Helga curiosa

Philip simplemente negó con la cabeza cuando se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la primera clase

-solo te estoy avisando… viene algo grande- confeso Philip dejando a la rubia completamente aturdida por sus pensamientos

Aquella tarde, Arnold llego a su casa y subió a su habitación, mañana seria la gran fecha y no quería que saber de nada ni de nadie… alguien toco su puerta

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la señora Helga junto con su esposo que entraron a la habitación –Arnold… sé que mañana es un día muy… difícil para ti y en unos días es tu cumpleaños, así que- explico la señora –toma- le entrego una pequeña cajita

Arnold la abrió emocionado encontrándose con unos boletos de avión y miro confundido a los señores frente a el

-es un crucero por todo lo que es el golfo…- explico el señor Arnold

-y… según este folleto- la señora Helga le entrego un folleto de una agencia de viajes –hay un lugar que tal vez te interesaría conocer- comento

Arnold leyó el folleto y uno de los anuncios decía: "conoce la selva de San Lorenzo"

-pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunto Arnold emocionado

-eres como un hijo para nosotros, de la familia… así que… queremos verte feliz- confeso la señora Helga

-además, será como unas vacaciones en familia- explico el señor Arnold

Arnold no pudo resistir el abalanzarse sobre la pareja y abrazarlos fuertemente sintiendo ese amor paternal que tanto le hacía falta

Helga se encontraba escuchando todo desde el techo de la casa de huéspedes, como se le había hecho costumbre ir a visitar a su joven amada todas las tardes y espiarlo para saber un poco más sobre el pero ese día, en verdad, deseaba no había ido aquella tarde… la rubia se sentó confundida cuando observo a cierto rubio a lo lejos

-lo siento- le pidió el rubio arrepentido

-¿de qué hablas?- expreso Helga confundida

-fue mía la idea- le explico Philip

Helga quedo impresionada ante tal confesión y justo el viento le rozo las mejillas como consolándola, la rubia se levantó inmediatamente y salió corriendo por la escalera de emergencias mientras era observada por Philip

* * *

><p><strong>Hola n.n, se que tiene tiempo que no lo actualizo pero... como veran, empieza lo bueno jijiji, asi que pronto subire mas capitulos, ok, disfrutenlo <strong>


	11. La gran aventura comienza

11. La gran aventura comienza

Las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban y con ello todos comenzaron con los preparativos para el crucero que los llevaría por todo el caribe y pasar unos días en San Lorenzo, esperando que con esto Arnold por fin cambiara su ánimo de cada año al acercarse la fecha en la que sus padres se fueron y no volvieron…

-¿seguros que no quieren ir?- les pregunto la señora rubia a los ancianos que jugaban pockard mientras las dos ancianas cantaban canciones viejas y cocinaban cosas de dudosa procedencia

-seguro- le comento Phil –no se preocupen, estaremos bien- le tranquilizo

-si eso no es lo que nos preocupa- entro el señor rubio dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa y camino hacia el refrigerador

No paso ni un minuto cuando Lila entro en la cocina pidiendo su taza de café súper cargado a la mujer rubia que le miro pesadamente pero sin rebuznar tomo la taza

-¿y bien? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- expreso la pelirroja emocionada

-¿irnos a dónde?- indago el anciano rubio

-¿al crucero?- expreso sínicamente la mujer tomando la taza de café que la rubia le ofreció

-usted no va- le comento el anciano

-¿Por qué?- pregunto indignada

-por qué sería como viajar en el titánic- le comento sarcástico –usted es de tan mala suerte que se hundiría- dijo divertido

La pelirroja le miro indignada antes de caminar hacia el hombre rubio que se servía jugo

-ni dios puede hundir un crucero de lujo- expreso la pelirroja mirando al rubia coquetamente aunque este le ignoro cuando su esposa saco del horno unos panques que había horneado

-eso mismo dijo el capitán del titanic- le reto el anciano –lotería- grito mostrando sus cartas

-tonto- le recrimino Phil –estamos jugando Bingo- expreso el anciano

-bueno, ya que ellos no van a ir- comento la mujer rubia señalando a los ancianos –tenemos unos boletos extra- le animo

-¿Por qué?¿porque?- expreso el anciano Miles frustrado

Sin darse cuenta de que Philip escuchaba todo planeando en su retorcida cabeza un buen plan…

La campana de la escuela se escuchó por todos los pasillos y estos comenzaron a llenarse de aquellos adolescentes desastrosos que platicaban entre si

Aquella rubia caminaba entre los pasillos quitando de su camino a quien se atravesaba cuando alguien la jalo hacia el armario de escobas

-esto se te está haciendo una mala costumbre, ¿no crees?- le reclamo Helga al ver quien era

-tengo una idea- le confeso Philip emocionado

-déjame decirte que tus ideas apestan- le confeso Helga

-tiene que ver con el viaje al crucero- le explico Philip

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con esto?- le pregunto Helga confundida

-hay una posibilidad de que puedas ir con nosotros- le animo Philip provocando en Helga una gran sonrisa

Los días pasaban y Philip planeaba convencer sus padres de llevar a Helga pues eran buenos amigos y Helga trataba de convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran ir de vacaciones con sus amigos, aunque para ninguno de los dos fue nada fácil…

-Hola, mama- entro Philip en la cocina tomando una manzana y jugando con ella

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto su madre preocupada

-nada- expreso el chico indignado –solo quería preguntarte, si tal vez tú…- le estaba por preguntar

-Philip- le grito Cecile –yo también le tengo que preguntar algo a mama- le confeso la chica

-y yo- entro Geraldine con las manos ocultas en su espalda

Los tres se miraron entre sí, antes de salir de la cocina presurosos ante la vista confundida de su madre

-quiero invitar a Helga al crucero porque le gusta Arnold y es una gran oportunidad para que se acerque- expreso Philip

-¿tu? ¿Cupido?- expreso Cecile impresionada ante la mirada asesina de su hermano –bien, yo… yo… quiero hacerme un tatuaje- expreso como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera ilegal

-yo quiero ir a la escuela para niños genios de Harvard- les comento mostrándole la hoja de aceptación

-bien, ella nos ganó- expreso Philip divertido –así que… quien le dice primero su noticia- pregunto

-tiene que ser primero la noticia más grave para que las otras no sean tan importantes y la confundamos tanto que no podrá reclamarnos a los tres al mismo tiempo- explico Geraldine

-bien, vas tu primero- dijeron Cecile y Philip a unísono aventando a su hermana menor a la cocina, la joven entro y al escuchar el sonido de la sartén al chocar con el suelo, la rubia de ojos verdes salió corriendo

-plan equivocado, plan equivocado… corran- expreso corriendo escaleras arriba seguida por sus asustados hermanos

Helga de igual modo había intentado innumerables veces preguntárselo a sus padres o tan siquiera sugerirlo en algún momento

-Bob- le llamo a su padre que se encontraba viendo las luchas, su momento más tranquilo del día

-¿Qué pasa, Olga?- expreso su padre desinteresado animando a sus luchadores desde su sillón comiendo alitas

-soy Helga, papa- expreso la joven frustrada –sabes, estaba pensando en que, ya estoy grande y que sería muy bueno que me dejaras aventurarme por mi misma- expresaba la chica

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- pregunto Bob curioso al ver la seriedad de su hija

-papa… yo… yo… quería pedirte que…- le explicaba Helga nerviosa esperando un gran regaño por parte de su padre

-no- grito este frustrado al ver que se habían caído todas las alitas al suelo –porque le pasan cosas malas a las personas buenas- decía levantando las pocas alitas que se podían salvar

-creo que no es un buen momento- dijo Helga sarcástica al ver como su padre lidiaba con la salsa barbecue

-¿tú crees?- le dijo Bob sarcástico lamiéndose los dedos

Helga y Philip de nuevo se encontraban tirando piedras desde la azotea de la casa de huéspedes

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?- pregunto el rubio frustrado

-no he tenido oportunidad, ¿y tú?- insistió Helga de igual forma frustrada

-igual- confeso el muchacho

Arnold miraba todo desde su habitación, por alguna razón se sentía extraño al ver esa escena, su corazón se aceleró, sentía sus mejillas arder y un fuerte vacío en su pecho incontrolable, no entendía de que hablaban los rubios, ¿Qué tenían que decir y a quién? ¿Acaso… están saliendo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez

Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para salir de vacaciones y los dos rubios no estaban ni cerca de cumplir la primera faceta de su plan, asi que planearon un nuevo ataque

-invita a tus padres a cenar- expreso Philip como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo

-¿y eso en que ayuda?- pregunto Helga confundida

-en que se los diremos al mismo tiempo, veremos sus reacciones y haber que sucede- expreso Philip convenciendo a la rubia

Esa noche, Philip anuncio que vendrían los padres de su amiga a cenar y conocerse

-entonces… ¿se los dirás hoy?- pregunto Cecile curiosa a Philip

-si- expreso el rubio seguro

Arnold escuchaba todo sintiéndose cada vez más miserable aunque no sabía en realidad él porque

-yo también les diré de mi tatuaje- le explico mostrándole una mancha azul en su hombro izquierdo

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunto Philp extrañado

-es mi tatuaje- expreso Cecile decepcionada por no recibir reconocimiento alguno

-¿y que te tatuaste?- pregunto Philp sarcástico

-el mundo visto desde arriba- dijo Geraldine divertida

-bien, no pude tatuarme porque me dolió tanto que salí corriendo de la tienda- comento Cecile apenada

El timbre sonó y todos se acomodaron para recibir a la familia Pataki, Arnold un poco nervioso saludo a todos los integrantes, excepto a Olga que se encontraba de viaje, como siempre…

La cena transcurrió normal, y entre bromas y tonterías de la familia, los chicos decidieron preguntar

-bien, Helga y yo tenemos algo que… sugerirles- expreso Philip decidido –bien, nosotros… Helga- le animo el chico a que la rubia continuara

-bueno, nosotros… pensábamos- expresaba nerviosa

-¿son novios?- pregunto Arnold muerto de la curiosidad y el recelo

-ugh, claro que no- expresaron los rubios mirándose entre sí con asco

-a ella realmente le gustas…- expresaba Philip cuando sintió el fuerte pellizco que le dio Geraldine

-¿Quién le gusta?- pregunto Cecile curiosa cuando capto la indirecta –digo… que yo… me hice un tatuaje- expreso apenada

Sus padres más que enojados estaban confundidos no sabían que estaba pasando

-bien, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- pregunto la rubia mujer frustrada

-¿Helga puede venir con nosotros al crucero?- pregunto Geraldine amablemente –y en realidad, Cecile no se tatuó nada, solo un punto azul, pues no aguanto ni el primer pellizco- explico

Toda la familia comenzó a reírse amenamente

-bueno, si los padres de Helga quieren…- les animo la señora rubia a los Pataki

Bob y Miriam se miraron entre si y luego miraron a su hija…

-sé que no tenemos nada en común… pero… si esto te hace feliz- expreso Bob aun impresionado

La joven rubia corrió a abrazarlo

-pero… ¿va a ir ese loco anciano?- pregunto señalando a Phil, el abuelo de Arnold

-no, él no va a ir- le tranquilizo la mujer rubia

-entonces, perfecto, hija que te diviertas- le animo su padre

Phil entre cerro los ojos enojado por el cinismo de Bob

-Pataki- susurro furioso

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Miles curioso pues las locuras de su compañero de aventuras eran muy divertidas

-algo grande- confeso el anciano

Ambas familias siguieron comiendo, Arnold, se sentía extraño, torpe, así que siguió cenando completamente concentrado en su comida, no quería dirigirle la mirada a la rubia, aunque Helga sintió esto como una gran decepción, pues parecía que la idea no le había agradado muy bien a Arnold…

* * *

><p><strong>otra gran disculpa por dejar plantado este fanfic... ya va a empezar la verdadera aventura, sabremos por fin que onda con esta extraña familia e iremos a San Lorenzo... <strong>

**ok, espero les guste... **

**SALUDOS Y ADIOS! **


End file.
